Paart-Blad
Ostoria will rise again. - Malinki Grib, Paart-Blad of Hartvale The Honor-Blades, or Paart-Blads in the Giantish Language, are a strange part of Giant and Giant-Kin Society. They are a Military force who uphold the Ordning, the Giantish interpretation of order, without having a true place in the Ordning itself. Made up of descendents of Giants and Giant-kin, along with a few Half-Giants, Paart-Blads are trained in the arts Giant Killing for the sake of the Giantish Race. BECOMING A PAART-BLAD How you would normally become a member of this prestige class. ENTRY REQUIREMENTS :'Any Lawful ':'Giant or Giant-kin Bloodline ': :' ': Class Skills The Class Name's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are.... Skills Points at Each Level: '''3 + int '''Hit Dice: d8 Weapon Proficiencies: Paart-Blads are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Giant Hunter: PLAYING A PAART-BLAD Brief description on how to play the class you are designing. Combat: Here's a section where you will describe common combat methods for your class. Remember to include information on how your class will use his powers in combat. Advancement: This is a section on different options and paths that the class can go down when they advance in power. Resources: What resources might a member of this PrC be able to draw on.. PAART-BLADS IN THE WORLD Sons of Giants often follow bizarre codes, but I've never known one to lie to me or be untrustworthy. - Tilamen Stonehunter The Descendents of Giants carry the same evil taint as their Ancestors, and be treated be treated no Different by the Blood Riders - Araus Dunforth Paart-Blads are known as honorable Swordsmen and are generally treated by those who know what they are with some level of respect. However those with a deep hatred for Giants treat Paart-Blads no better. Daily Life: Some general information about the typical day in the life of your class. Notables: *Milinki Grib: The Paart-Blad who killed the Storm Giant who murdered Hartkiller. One of the most famous and recognizable Paart-Blads as Leader and Founder of the Cult of Hartkiller and considered Hartvales most dedicated protector. Her goal is to guide Hartvale into being a Superpower and with it restore the glory of Ostoria as Annam and Heartkiller intended. *Ultrin Sarg'tlin: A Drow Paart-Blad, Descendent of a Storm Giant. The Bodyguard and Assassin of Seron Dod'Magere, a Powerful Storm Giant Necromancer of a Powerful tribe, placing Seron nearly at the top of the Ordning. Organizations: *Cult of Hartkiller: A group of Paart-Blads who worship Hartkiller as a Hero-Diety and protect his Kingdom of Hartvale. *Sons of Jötunheimr: A group of Paart-Blads who specialize in killing members of the Cult of Kostchtchie, a Demon Lord who has been stealing the worship of Frost Giants. *Eyes of Annam: A group of Paart-Blads that are considered the Elite. They specialize in killing Undead Giants. Well-known for only riding Spider-Horses. NPC Reaction This is an in detail description of how NPC's would perceive your class and the immediate generalization that people would give of your class. PAART-BLADS IN THE GAME This is a good place to provide a quick note on how your class will effect game play statistically. Adaptation: This is a place where you put in detail how people can adapt your class into their campaign setting. Encounters: This is a place to describe what sort of encounters PC's will have with NPC versions of your class. Sample Encounter Give an example of how one might encounter a member of this PrC. EL x: Give the encounter level and description of a sample member of this class and a stat block for him/her. Name alignment/Gender/Race/Levels Init +0, Senses: Listen +, Spot +, Languages ---- AC , touch , flat-footed () hp ( HD) Fort +, Ref +, Will + ---- Speed ft. ( squares) Melee Base Atk +, Grp + Atk Options Combat Gear Spells Prepared Supernatural Abilities ---- Abilities Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha SQ Feats Skills Possessions Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse